User talk:Obsidion Darkhart
Hey there, this is Obsidion's talk page. Feel free to leave me messages, but please remember to sign your post - otherwise I will not respond. Adminstrator Rights Obsidion, You've been a boon to this wikia since day one. I should have done this sooner. You've been granted Admin authority. Eliza T. Creststeel 18:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Category So, we will not have individual weapons listed in the category - only the subs? Okay... i can see that. Weapons --> Pistols ---> Flintlock Pistol Sword ---> Light Sabre ETC. new clothes hey obsidion could u add a page witch shows the clothing articles that can be found in loot rops since they arent listed in the tailor clothing articles and i would like to be able to see what new types of clothing can be found in loot drops. thanks Callico Jack Pirate? Are you sure? That doesn't make a lot of sense. I had a Character category i think... Why not lump it there? Pirate is NOT really a category. What would you compare is to? Weapons are a category because you can compare it to Equipment. Or a pistol compares to a musket, etc. What does pirate compare to? Hello I am a little confused about the update to the Gallery of Lost Relics (now Gallery of Famed Weapons). If only Relic weapons are displayed in the Gallery, why was the changing of the title necessary? Same question applied for the main Lost Relics page (now Famed Weapons). ---- Help---- Hi, im the unregistered user that edieted ship of the line on may 23, and i tried to make an account but it said it couldnt register Hello there Can you please stop unregistered users from adding vanity to the http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Swordcrash%27s_Guide_to_the_Cutlass. They are adding "Tackshout's El Patron Lounge" which is all about the type of weapons that they want. The article is perfect and it doesn't need anymore vanity fullers. :Is there anyway to make the page only open to registered users? The unregistered person has figured out how to undo revisions by admins and other users. : 00:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Enemy Categories Define 'FIX'... as in Enemies will no longer be lumped under Enemy, but each subcategory? seems like we should just to be consistent. Enemy Categories Define 'FIX'... as in Enemies will no longer be lumped under Enemy, but each subcategory? seems like we should just to be consistent. Meeting Hi Obsidion! About that meeting that we discussed earlier, can you come on at 5pm at Sunday June 6th. My time is Pacific which is 8 hours behind Greenwich Mean Time. Sasank5678 (talk) 08:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Potions I was wondering if you could help me with an issue that doesn't match up. On this site it says there are 3 lvl 20 potions avalible. But I have friends that have reached lvl 20 on potions and they are telling me there are NO potions for lvl 20. Please explain if you can, thank you.. The 3rd JokerThe3rdJoker 20:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Meeting you know how slappy was vandalising alot? well im meetin with him In-game if you want to come. we will be on vachira ocean in cursed caverns in tormenta at 7:00 PM cenral. Pip The Pirate 00:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Meeting Ok I can come but I will come in about 5 minutes. I have to do somethingSasank5678 (talk) 19:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Lore and Guides Obsidian, The guides are getting a little out of hand, you're right. Bark was first with his and did it pretty well. As for the movie characters, I was on the fence but feel like the CORE group of movie characters flesh out the material even if they haven't shown in the game yet. i mean we DON'T need article profiling the other brethren court members unless they appear, but Pintel and Ragetti and Mercer were integral to the story. Eliza T. Creststeel 16:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Phase Files Hi Obsidion! I was wondering why we can't see some files in the PF. You said something about new sword animations in the PF. I didn't see any yet. Can you tell me where to find them? Sasank5678 (talk) 02:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Obsidion, thanks for telling me how to veiw the animations on the Phase Files. (I don't have much computer terminology). I don't still get why that some files I open come up with nothing but the gray background. Do you know how to turn the models into a jpeg so we can upload it onto the wiki? Sasank5678 (talk) 15:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Post. Script - I found pir_m_hnd_swd_rapier_a (a through d), pir_m_hnd_swd_scimitar_a (a through f) Check this out! Thanks for the help! I thought you could alter the BAM file itslef to make it a jpeg, but thanks anyway! Sasank5678 (talk) 17:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) How can you make cannons fire? (I feel like such a noob!) Sasank5678 (talk) 17:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) That cannon is used in the Youtube video named : Who is Jolly Roger? you should check out the video. its kinda like a trailor but you cant see it on tv or the potco website Any Ideas? I Need More Ideas Or Edit Pages Plz Tell Me on My Talk Page THX! Look At My Page Look At My Page It Has New Pics Of My Pirate! Phase Files Sorry for pestering you all day with questions about the PF, but I have one more question. I found out that you can put things in enviroments( I tried putting a scorpion on Outcast Isle). But I couldn't move the scorpion. Do you know how to move the subjects? And in some of the PF files I am still not able to view anything, all that comes up is a gray screen. I can view the majority of them though. Why is this happening? Sasank5678 (talk) 23:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I mean to move the scorpion only, not the entire enviorment.Thanks! Sasank5678 (talk) 23:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) youre right Being accused of being too authoritarian I opted to start promoting those who have contributed intelligently. But point taken. I need to re structure 22:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) replied Hi, replied in detail on my talk page. --Edward Edgemenace 17:12, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Transparent page css Hi -- User:Piplupower had contacted Wikia about making your wiki pages transparent. I answered him/her, but as you appear to have done the coding I thought you might want an answer also :). I looked at your css; you had a semi-transparent page correctly coded. After looking at it for awhile I realized there was an unclosed parenthesis near the beginning of the css; as a result most of it was not being used. I fixed the problem. If you clear your browser cache you should see the semi-transparent background page. Given the background image you have used you may need to choose a lower opacity for the page. White transparency is hard to get right, especially over a dark background. You may also have more luck choosing a darker page color (eg. blue or tan). But that is really up to you; I'm sure you'll find something you all like :). If you look at this version of the page, you will see I briefly tried an alternate encoding to get the transparency before I found the real problem. It should also work and might be easier to play with than creating a bunch of different opacity images and uploading them. Let me know if you have any further difficulties with it! -- Wendy (talk) 01:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Obsidion. Wendy is right. We need to lower the opacity slightly more. it needs to be more transparent. can u teach me how to do it? what all did you do to make it as it is? - Lord Midhav 03:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the transparency looks good now; I don't think it needs to be more opaque. I'm sorry the alternate code didn't work, but what you did looks fine. Welcome to the world of wiki-code :). -- Wendy (talk) 12:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Any meetings? Whens The Next meeting? sorry sorry, i havent done major link adding recently, and before you were here, all pages were supposed to be as linked together as possible. Pip The Pirate 15:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ok okeydoke. ill stop. i have a header, that i also used a similar one on the players wiki, that i think we should use. Pip The Pirate 15:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ok i have photoshop. i can do it. Pip The Pirate 15:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) HEader Lets see how this is. Pip The Pirate 16:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) OK... that didnt work, but i think i got this. ok i cant figure it out. cn you try? Pip The Pirate 18:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Nvm, i think i figured it out. those others are jpg. jpg doesnt support transparency. image i got the image from piratesonline.com and it looked like that when i found it. Pip The Pirate 19:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) umm..... Okay Obsidion. I needed to know how to do the Background thing, for the PotC wiki. Unfortunately when I copied it, it didn't work. Can you check the Monaco.css there and tell me what edits I'm supposed to make? pirates.wikia.com. May I ask a few things. Are you in school or college? (Answer if you wish, I'm only curious because you said that you had exams). Have you ever played a game called Runescape? I'm asking this because I had two Norwegian friends there, who said that they were kids. One was named Wiskey444. How did you all learn English. Oh btw I forgot to tell ye, I made the Norwegian template for ye a month ago lol. - Lord Midhav 12:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. so i need to make a new image for the wiki and put the link inbetween the brackets?... Then only the entire script will work? I'll do it tomorrow then (It's night here). So you're in High School eh? Then you're a very smart teenager mate! No, I'm a pure Indian from India(PotC wiki article I made). You may also know why we know English, the history is all given there. Probably it's because of us that you all learn English. The British made us their crown jewel, and used it to conquer the world. A kid from Latvia I met on Runescape knew the English language. Wiskey said that he was iin 5th grade. And of course, you're English is great. Aye, we searched on Google for the Norwegian flag, but then went to Wikipedia. I'm just curious, but what is the difference between Denmark and Norway? Today we had our school assembly where some students who went to Denmark spoke about their experiences there. I'm 14 right now. My b'day is on 8th of July. - Lord Midhav 16:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) links on the top right Hi. You can change the link color on the topright by adding #userData a, a:visited { color:#FFF;} with whatever color you want into the Monaco.css I'm not sure about the Create a new wiki button. Could you give me an example of a wiki where it isn't green? -- Wendy (talk) 14:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry -- I have no idea why the a:visited was being taken separately from the UserData heading. However I have put it back now -- you just want the "UserData a" bit. I also copied over the code that changes the green button color. If you want to customize the colors within that you can, but it has a lot of gradients and borders and shadows so it may be some work. -- Wendy (talk) 18:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Slappy is back SLAPPY CAME BACK AS AN UNRESGITERED CONTRIBUTER! Please block that moron. Confirmation Yes i have enabled the shoutbox. I did so within minutes of registering. Amarok413 16:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Potions Pics I replaced your potion pics because the gold worth amounts were wrong. They were only showing 1g or 2g. The real worth is 25g or 50g. It depends if the potion is crude, common or rare. Sasank5678 (talk) 16:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Voodoo Dolls Hey! Just wanted to let you know that with all the new Voodoo dolls out there are more dolls in the "Related Pages" part than on the actual Voodoo Doll Table, I'd like to edit the table but can't seem to know how to add parts to it, I thought I'd let you know if you'd like to do it but I'd be more than glad! ~RobinYerloot The Background there I did as you said. I changed the script. Again it does not seem to be working for the Monacco.css on PotC wiki. Can you check it out again and point out a mistake of mine? - Lord Midhav 11:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Well now I put the url (I just realized that I went to potc wiki and misspelled monaco, creating a new article altogether with the url too) but nothing seems to have changed... Idk, can u see again? - Lord Midhav 15:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) User Tabs are those user tabs that you have on your home page (Norwegian Editor, Mastered Pirate, Possesses Lost Sword of El Patron, etc) available for all user pages or just Admins? Amarok413 21:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC) User Boxes If you could set it up for me to add to on my user page, it would be appreciated. Amarok413 05:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Cutlass You may not believe this but it is definitely real and released in the game. I emailed member services. They said it was a black colored blade. I figured that that picture from the PF must be the Shadow Cutlass. It must be a legendary weapon since no one has really found it.--Sasank5678 (talk) 15:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) What is the Wiki Text Code for that beige color that you put before?Sasank5678 (talk) 15:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I understand. Don't you find it strange that we have seen every cutlass design in the PF except that one? Same with El Patron's Lost Sword. These are both one of a kind designs made just for 1 specific sword. In the mail I just asked them what was the shadow cutlass. In the reply, they told that the shadow cutlass is in fact a real sword and was realesed no long ago. They just told me it was a black sword. I really don't know what else was in that mail because I deleted it. Sasank5678 (talk) 16:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete the page again?Sasank5678 (talk) 17:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Cutlass looking at the you tube video clip provided, i think i can make out some of the words on it. the second abillity seems to say Brawl Immunity, and the 3rd, Cursed Immunity, and i believe the first and unique ability said Dark Curse. What Dark Curse does however i am unable to read. If you freeze the clip at 1:32 you will see it. Amarok413 19:03, July 3, 2010 (UTC)